Star Wars Episode III: Fall of the Jedi
by Kwenn
Summary: My version of what I think Episode III will hold. May contain possible spoilers as I've used the official timeframe and certain facts I know about Ep3
1. Chapter I

EPISODE III FALL OF THE JEDI By T.MENARY 2002  
  
Darkness is falling. Though the GREAT CLONE WARS have proven its might, the Galactic Republic is failing. The Seperatists are fighting back, and the Jedi are few in number.  
  
Yet darker plots are afoot. The Dark Side is growing, and is spreading across the galaxy. With the Jedi helping in the Wars, there is little that stands between the dark forces and ultimate power.  
  
In these dark times time, a saviour is needed more than ever. There is one who has the power, but can he use it, or will it use him.?  
  
  
  
SPACE. The planet LARO sits in the void as starfighters swoop around it, firing on each other with great intensity. Then, a large, triangular REPUBLIC DESTROYER, similar to the REPUBLIC ASSAULT SHIPS, glides slowly from behind the camera into full view. It fires a LASERBEAM at a large CONFEDERATE VESSEL, which buckles under the pressure. A DELTA-7 JEDI STARFIGHTER shoots past.  
  
INT. DELTA-7 - COCKPIT  
  
ADI GALLIA is speaking into a commlink to MASTER YODA  
  
ADI: Master, we are ready to land. Confederate forces are unloading on the beach.  
  
YODA: (v.o) There already our fighters are. Worry about the Droid Cores you must.  
  
ADI: Yes Master.  
  
She signs out and banks the ship until a large DROID CORE SHIP comes into view. The ball-ship is fleeing the planet. ADI fires at the ANTENNAE on top, snapping one off. More JEDI STARFIGHTERS fly in to help.  
  
EXT, LARO, BEACH - MORNING  
  
Another DROID CORE is landing on a beach close to a REPUBLIC OUTPOST. It spills out hundreds of BATTLE DROIDS, followed by dozens of SUPER BATTLE DROIDS. They begin marching across the sand as lasers shoot from REPUBLIC TURRETS. Many droids are taken down, yet more take their places. DROID STARFIGHTERS along with GEONOSIAN FIGHTERS swoop down from the sky and commence attack runs on the outpost.  
  
INT. REPUBLIC OUTPOST, COMMAND CENTER  
  
MASTER YODA stands in the large war room and looks out at the beach with intetest. MACE WINDU and KI-ADI MUNDI are discussing tactics near the door. COMMANDER OXUS stands next to YODA with two other officers, COLL and OZZEL.  
  
OXUS: There's too many! We can't repel them all!  
  
YODA: Continue, Commander. Secured our victory here is.  
  
OZZEL: Master Yoda, you're being far too overconfi.  
  
YODA: (cutting him off) Dare question a Jedi, do you? (Ozzel shrinks back) A plan we still have.  
  
OXUS shoos the infuriated OZZEL out of the room.  
  
OXUS: If you have a plan I suggest you use it now.one of our turrets is already offline.  
  
YODA stares at OXUS for a moment, then his gaze returns to the battle. He closes his eyes and lifts his hand, concentrating greatly. Outside, the giant DROID CORE begins to sway on its landing legs, before toppling backwards into the sea. The DROIDS on the beach halt, and stand awaiting instruction as great waves made by the ball-ship come crashing down upon them, wiping out a sizeable ammount of the invaders. The surviving droids are quickly finished off by OUTPOST TURRETS. YODA sighs deeply, looking drained.  
  
YODA: Never doubt a Jedi.  
  
EXT. LARO, SPACE  
  
A COMMERCE GUILD SHIP explodes as another breaks into hyperspace. JEDI STARFIGHTERS converge and return to the REPUBLIC DESTROYERS.  
  
INT. REPUBLIC DESTROYER, HANGAR  
  
The DELTA-7's land in a large grey hangar bay, and the pilots emerge. REPUBLIC GUNSHIPS are stored in racks on the ceiling. ADI GALLIA steps out of her ship as OBI-WAN KENOBI rushes over. His beard is greying slightly from the worry of war. The two start walking side-by-side towards the door.  
  
OBI-WAN: (off-hand) Nice flying, Master Gallia.  
  
ADI: (reserved) Thank you. Though it was Master Yoda who should be congratulated.  
  
OBI-WAN: (agreeing) I heard about his trick on the beach. Didn't think he had it in him. (grins)  
  
ADI: (wryly) Old he may be, but he's stronger than all of us. Where is your padawan? I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss a fight like this.?  
  
OBI-WAN: (sighs) He's.growing distant. Something's troubling him, though he won't tell me what. He wouldn't come with us; he stayed back on Coruscant.  
  
ADI: (knowing what OBI-WAN is thinking) Unless he's rushed off to Naboo again.  
  
OBI-WAN nods.  
  
ADI: It's just as well. Master Yoda is still not happy about Anakin's marriage, even after all this time.  
  
OBI-WAN: He hardly trains anymore; he's seldom at the Temple. I'm worried about him.  
  
ADI: (stops and looks at OBI-WAN) If he won't listen to you, find someone he will listen to. Someone he trusts.  
  
INT. CORUSCANT, PALPATINE'S OFFICE - DAY  
  
The office of SUPREME CHANCELLOR PALPATINE. Along the dark red walls are several ornaments. Two RED-ROBED GUARDS stand by the door. PALPATINE is sitting in his high-backed chair. Then, the door slides open and ANAKIN SKYWALKER steps into the room. He is wearing a long black robe, and a black glove over his ROBOTIC HAND. He agnowledges the GUARDS, then strides up the steps to PALPATINE. He bows slightly.  
  
ANAKIN: You wanted to see me, sir?  
  
PALPATINE: Yes, Anakin. (he gets up slowly and walks over to ANAKIN) Your Master thinks you are ignoring him.  
  
ANAKIN: (sighs, as if he's heard it all before) So he keeps saying, but I have to see Padmé too!  
  
PALPATINE: (soothing voice) I understand entirely, however the Jedi do not think it is wise. They want you to do as they say, and that means abandoning her.  
  
ANAKIN: That I would never do.  
  
PALPATINE: You have a strong will, Anakin. You must choose for yourself which path you wish to take.  
  
ANAKIN: Yes, sir.  
  
PALPATINE: (smiles) Do as others order and you will always be a slave. Choose wisely and you will surpass your Masters. Bear that in mind, Anakin.  
  
ANAKIN nods. A screen on PALPATINE's desk beeps. PALPATINE walks over and scans the information.  
  
PALPATINE: Master Kenobi wishes to see you. Remember what I told you.  
  
ANAKIN: Yes sir.  
  
ANAKIN turns to leave. As he reaches the door, a HOODED FIGURE walks in, dressed in a long black robe with a hood that covers his face. As ANAKIN passes him, his ROBOTIC HAND twitches, and the wrist gets a shock of pain. Staring at his hand in surprise, ANAKIN leaves, worried. The FIGURE walks quickly towards PALPATINE, waving his hand slightly at a security HOLO-CAM on the wall. It fizzes and goes off.  
  
FIGURE: My Lord.  
  
PALPATINE: (agknowledging him) Darth Tyranus. Are you ready?  
  
TYRANUS: Yes, my Lord. Are you certain about this?  
  
PALPATINE: It must be done. (adding, as if he has read TYRANUS's mind) It will not fail.  
  
TYRANUS nods, then concentrates on something beyond the door. Suddenly, SHOUTS are heard, and TYRANUS lowers his hood. BLUE-ROBED GUARDS rush in, having been called by TYRANUS's mind trick. TYRANUS moves his hand, and the GUARDS go flying. While confusion reigns in the office, TYRANUS and PALPATINE disappear. Suddenly, ANAKIN rushes back in, and jumps over the fallen GUARDS - whom are all shouting in surprise - to the open window. Looking down, he sees two figures racing towards a white, tri-winged SHUTTLE. ANAKIN clambers out onto the window ledge, and drops onto the platform below, igniting his LIGHTSABER. The two figures have by now gone inside the SHUTTLE, and by the time ANAKIN races over, it has taken off. ANAKIN watches as the SHUTTLE disappears behind a building.  
  
ANAKIN: (quietly) Chancellor. 


	2. Chapter II

Then, OBI-WAN arrives next to him, followed by RED-ROBED GUARDS.  
  
OBI-WAN: What happened?  
  
ANAKIN: The Chancellor. He's been kidnapped.  
  
OBI-WAN: (angrily) Why didn't you help?  
  
ANAKIN: (faces him) I tried to Master!  
  
OBI-WAN: You know that's not enough! Remember what Master Yoda says.  
  
ANAKIN: (angry) I know what he says! I'm tired of it! (turns away, then, distantly) Everyone I know.I lose them all.  
  
OBI-WAN: (sternly, with a touch of worry) Anakin.  
  
ANAKIN: First my mother was taken from me. now someone I look up to - and someone we all depend upon - has gone, and I couldn't do anything!  
  
OBI-WAN: His guards will find him, don't concern yourself. You must see the larger picture. (he produces a small holoscreen from his robes) It appears our operation on Laro was not as simple as it seemed.  
  
ANAKIN studies the screen, which shows numerous scematics of a massive laser-gun surrounded by a large saucer-shaped dish. He looks surprised.  
  
ANAKIN: A battlestation?  
  
OBI-WAN: Yes, for the Confederacy. They're building some kind of laser on Laro. If we can find it, we may be able to find out just what it is.  
  
ANAKIN looks ready to go straightaway, but suddenly remembers something.  
  
ANAKIN: Wait, I need to see Padmé.  
  
OBI-WAN: We're leaving soon. Be quick.  
  
ANAKIN rushes off.  
  
INT. CORUSCANT, PADME'S APARTMENT - DAY  
  
PADME is standing at her window while a HOLO-SCREEN showing images of PALPATINE on some kind of news programme sits in the corner. The room is darkened, and no HANDMAIDENS are present. ANAKIN opens the door, and moves into the center of the room. He spots the HOLO-SCREEN  
  
ANAKIN: You heard?  
  
PADME: (without turning from the window) Yes.  
  
There is obviously something troubling her, so ANAKIN moves closer.  
  
ANAKIN: (anxiously) Padmé.  
  
Just then, SUNLIGHT pours into the room as CORUSCANT's sun appears from behind a large building. The light illuminates PADME, showing a bump on her belly, covered by a simple black gown. ANAKIN doesn't notice, but as he looks closer, he sees a tear trickling down her cheek.  
  
ANAKIN: (gently, comforting) Padmé.  
  
PADME turns to him, fixing her reddened eyes on his.  
  
PADME: It is not safe here anymore Anakin. For the first time in my life I fear for my safety.  
  
ANAKIN: (resting a hand on her shoulder) Coruscant is safe, Padmé. Besides, I will always be here.  
  
PADME: No. I feel like you're fading from my life Anakin. I can't bear it.  
  
ANAKIN: There is no way I would ever let harm come to you. I am truly devoted to you, and I would give up everything for you. I have missed so many missions with Obi-Wan just for you. But you must understand that I have a duty to the Republic.  
  
PADME: The reason why I knew we could not carry on. The burden is too great.  
  
ANAKIN: Padmé, you're strong; as strong as I am. We can both carry the burden together. We can face danger and defeat it.  
  
PADME: But I can't risk my life as I did.  
  
ANAKIN looks puzzled.  
  
ANAKIN: Why? What's wrong Padmé?  
  
PADME begins to tell him, but restrains herself.  
  
PADME: I.it's nothing. I need some time.I'm going back to Naboo. I can't stand Coruscant any longer. I must return to look after.  
  
She breaks off, and stares back out at the CORUSCANT SKYLINE, resting a hand on her bump. ANAKIN stands confused and worried.  
  
EXT. CORUSCANT, AIRFIELD - DAY  
  
OBI-WAN KENOBI stands amid a bustling hive of activity. CLONETROOPERS, PILOTS and OFFICERS rush across the giant outdoor airstrips as hundreds of REPUBLIC VESSELS are being prepped for take-off. DROIDS zip through the crowds maintaining ships, while MECHANICS, GUARDS and other personel weave their way to wherever they are headed. Groups of JEDI can also be seen making their way towards TRANSPORTS and STARFIGHTERS. Out of the crowds, MACE WINDU appears and strides over to OBI-WAN.  
  
MACE: This is a dangerous time. Are you set?  
  
OBI-WAN: As I'll ever be. I'm just waiting for Anakin.  
  
MACE: I've been meaning to talk to you about your Padawan. He is lacking concentration.  
  
OBI-WAN: I know, Master Windu. He is never on track, and there doesn't seem to be anything I can do.  
  
MACE is thoughtful for a moment.  
  
MACE: Send him to me when he arrives. Perhaps I can show him his faults.  
  
OBI-WAN: (bowing slightly) Yes, Master Windu.  
  
INT. REPUBLIC ASSAULT SHIP, CARGO HOLD  
  
The droids R2-D2 and C-3PO - who, thanks to ANAKIN, now has a brand new gold covering - are watching as cargo boxes are packed into the room by DROID WORKERS. C-3PO begins to shuffle out of the room, and R2 follows him. One of the WORKERS drops a box heavily onto a stack of more crates, producing a loud crash.  
  
C-3PO: Oh, my! Must they be so loud?  
  
R2 bleeps at his counterpart.  
  
C-3PO: I have realised today is important, but there is no need for droids to get worried about it.  
  
R2 makes a series of sardonic bleeps.  
  
C-3PO: Well really! There's no need to be rude! I was merely suggesting they should learn some manners, as could you!  
  
At this, R2 produces a low raspberry sound.  
  
C-3PO: (stuffily) If you're not careful I shall leave you behind!  
  
INT. REPUBLIC ASSAULT SHIP, COCKPIT  
  
OBI-WAN has reached the ship's cockpit, and is sitting behind the PILOT, CO- PILOT, NAVIGATOR and several TROOPERS.  
  
PILOT: Ready for take-off, Master Jedi.  
  
OBI-WAN: (studying a computer screen) Good. The other Jedi are aboard. Let's go. (then, under his breath) I hope Anakin got here in time.  
  
EXT. CORUSCANT, AIRFIELD - DAY  
  
The hundreds of ships begin take off and rise into the clouds. Just as the last few ships are preparing to fly, ANAKIN races onto the landing strip, and dives through one of the ship's hatches where MACE WINDU is waiting.  
  
INT. REPUBLIC ASSAULT SHIP, ENTERANCE  
  
MACE WINDU frowns at ANAKIN sternly as the Padawan composes himself.  
  
MACE: What took you so long?  
  
ANAKIN: (distractedly) I had business to attend to. (looking around hurridly) Do you know where Master Obi-Wan is?  
  
MACE: (points out of a viewport to another ASSAULT SHIP flying alongside) On the other ship, but that isn't where you should be.  
  
ANAKIN stares at him questioningly.  
  
MACE: I am to watch over you for this mission. Orders from Master Yoda. (he watches ANAKIN's expression carefully)  
  
ANAKIN is annoyed, but hides it, adopting a more diplomatic face.  
  
ANAKIN: Very well, Master. I look forward to it. (grins thinly)  
  
MACE: It will be an experience I'm sure.  
  
EXT. SPACE, ABOVE CORUSCANT  
  
The great fleet of ships glides away from the planet, and jumps to lightspeed  
  
EXT. SPACE, ABOVE LARO  
  
The REPUBLIC FLEET exits hyperspace near the planet. Where once there were dozens of CONFEDERATE SHIPS dotted all around the globe, now the space is empty, almost worryingly so. The fleet moves in, leaving numerous DESTROYERS behind as the bulk descends towards the REPUBLIC OUTPOST used in the last battle.  
  
INT. REPUBLIC ASSAULT SHIP, COCKPIT  
  
OBI-WAN and the CLONES are staring out at the planet as the ship flies in.  
  
OBI-WAN: It's too quiet.  
  
PILOT: Looks like we scared them all off.  
  
OBI-WAN: I'm not so sure.  
  
Just then he spots a tiny grey sphere on the other side of the planet. It doesn't appear to be moving.  
  
OBI-WAN: What's that?  
  
The CO-PILOT checks his screens.  
  
CO-PILOT: Looks like a Droid Core, though it must be a larger version; it's bigger than any we've seen.  
  
OBI-WAN stares at it, growing very wary.  
  
PILOT: It could be a Confederate base?  
  
OBI-WAN: It's too big to be a space station. It's probably just a moon.  
  
Nevertheless, OBI-WAN's gaze is fixed on the object until the planet forces his eyes away.  
  
EXT. LARO, BEACH - LATE AFTERNOON  
  
As the REPUBLIC SHIPS descend, the OUTPOST materializes from beneath a layer of cloud. Smoke billows from the building, and large gashes can be seen all over its scorched walls. Rubble is strewn everywhere.  
  
INT. REPUBLIC ASSAULT SHIP, COCKPIT  
  
OBI-WAN gapes at the sight in disbelief.  
  
OBI-WAN: Oh, no.  
  
He runs out of the room.  
  
EXT. LARO, BEACH - LATE AFTERNOON  
  
The ships land along the beach, spilling numerous CLONES and JEDI onto the sand. They converge near the ruined base, with MACE WINDU at their center.  
  
MACE: It appears we arrived too late. The Confederacy has already struck back.  
  
A green NAUTOLAN, KIT FISTO, wearing a brown JEDI tunic, speaks.  
  
KIT: Could they have used the secret laser we uncovered?  
  
MACE: If they did, they must want it to remain a secret. We need to destroy it.  
  
ANAKIN: We don't even know where it is, Master!  
  
MACE glares at him, and OBI-WAN frowns.  
  
MACE: That's as maybe, but we have a lead.  
  
EXT. LARO, CAVE ENTERANCE - EVENING  
  
The groups of CLONES and JEDI who assembled on the beach are now standing at the foot of a high mountain range. MACE WINDU is notably missing. Then, he appears from within the nearest mountain, dragging a small, yellow YTON behind him.  
  
MACE: This is Gow. He can help us.  
  
GOW: (with false bravado) No I can't!  
  
MACE snatches his LIGHTSABER from his belt and points the handle at the creature, his thumb hovering over a button on the hilt. MACE stares at him pointedly.  
  
GOW: (laughing nervously) Ah-ha-ha.yes, that secret base, of course, I know what you mean! This way!  
  
The YTON hurries off into the cave, with MACE following. The rest of the group starts off after them.  
  
INT. LARO, CAVE  
  
The little expedition travels through the rocky tunnel for a while, following GOW until it begins to get too dark to see. MACE is just about to ask GOW something when the alien grabs his long tail and holds it in front of him. A bright light appears from the tip, illuminating the long tunnel. MACE inclines his head slightly, and the party moves on. Eventually, it gets lighter again - so GOW extinguishes his tail - and the party begins to creep along silently. GOW points to the end of the tunnel, where the light is pouring in, indicating for MACE to look. On the other side is a giant hangar of some kind, where the massive laser hangs suspended by wires above the permacrete. Numerous WORKERS of varying species bustle around with equipment, as two HOODED FIGURES walk calmly through the activity.  
  
FIGURE #1: As you can see, everything is going as planned.  
  
FIGURE #2: We must transport the laser as quickly as possible. I cannot afford delay.  
  
FIGURE #1: My Lord, may I ask why it must be completed today? It will not be used.yet.  
  
FIGURE #2: (turning to FIGURE #1) Patience. You will see.  
  
MACE WINDU leans back inside the tunnel after hearing the conversation to relay the information to the JEDI.  
  
MACE: (whispering) We need to destroy their laser, but we cannot attract attention.  
  
OBI-WAN: (quietly) We could wait until night, then raid the place.  
  
ANAKIN: (loudly, standing up) No! We have to stop them now!  
  
MACE: (hissing) Anakin! (pushes him back down into a crouch)  
  
MACE turns back to the cave mouth, and finds that ANAKIN has caught the WORKERS attentions. The two FIGURES also look up, though their faces are still hidden. Suddenly, an alarm sounds, and the WORKERS begin to retreat out of the room.  
  
MACE: I have a bad feeling about this. 


End file.
